Novato
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Neji le demostrará a Tenten que el título de genio es bien merecido y que no es un novato en cuanto a chicas se refiere. Tenten, por su parte, le demostrará al Hyuga que sigue siendo un novato en cuanto a mujeres... y todo por medio de una apuesta.
1. Prólogo

_Si... ya se, ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo escribiendo otra historia cuando tengo mil por actualizar? pues bien ¡No lo se! Es que las ideas botan en mi cabeza y no me quedo tranquila hasta no esrcibirlas. Pero voy a tratar de corregir eso, jeje._

_Pero bueno... otro NejiTen que espero que les guste._

_El Prólogo puede ser confuso y aburrido, pero conforme avance la historia se volverá más clara. Aclaro nuevamente que los personajes de Naruto son de Masahi Kishimoto, si fueran mios en el manga aparecería Raki como autor, pero ya empecé a divagar, jeje. Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Novato

-¡Eres un tramposo Hyuga! –gritó la joven de los chonguitos. Su cara estaba roja de la furia que sentía.

-No es cierto. Solo soy hábil. –contestó Neji, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

-¡No puedes ser hábil en todo! –siguió la morena, intentando entender por qué siempre perdía de esa forma.

-Acéptalo. Por algo me llaman genio.

¡Ay! ¿Cómo podía ser tan obstinado… y tan arrogante? Ya no aguantaba más. El Hyuga le ganaba siempre, no importaba como, pero lo hacía. Trató de decirle lo que pensaba, pero estaba tan enojada que de sus labios solo salió una simple palabra:

-¡Mentira!

Neji la miró inexpresivo. Estaba encolerizada, lo miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar. Aquella visión era totalmente graciosa, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejara en su rostro.

-¡No puedes ser un genio en todo! –siguió la kunoichi.

-Y tú no puedes ser tan mala perdedora. Acéptalo, no sigamos con estas tonterías ¿O a caso quieres seguir humillándote?

Sabía que el Hyuga tenía razón, pero su orgullo era demasiado como para aceptar la realidad.

-Solo una más –dijo en una forma que sonó más suplicante de lo que hubiera querido.

Neji la miró confundido, al parecer estaba dispuesta a descubrir cual era su punto débil. Suspiró, no muy convencido de que lo que estaba a punto de decir sería correcto.

-Solo una más –concedió.

-Bien –el rostro de Tenten se iluminó maliciosamente. –Verás que esta apuesta si la gano.

-Di lo que quieras, pero saldrás perdiendo…

-Ya veremos, Hyuga… ya veremos.

* * *

_Bien, nada original, pero a mi me gusta._

_Por favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión, que corregir y que aclarar... y de paso diganme si vale seguir escribiendolo o mejor reprimo mis ideas espontaneas_

_**Nota para los que leen "Felicidad Fingida", "Una mirada, dos besos y tres palabras" y "¿Amor por accidente?":** _

_**Felicidad fingida:** Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, pero no me convence mucho. Lo voy a rebizar bien, a más tardar actualizo el lunes._

_**Una mirada, dos besos y tres palabras:** Perdí el hilo de la historia (lo se... suena estúpido), pero estoy tratando de aclarar mis ideas y acomodarlas de manera que se entienda y no salga con mis locuras. Tengo el climax del capitulo, pero no se como empezarlo. Por favor tenganme paciencia. No me tardo más de una semana._

_¿Amor por accidente?: Tengo la mitad del capítulo, pero también se me secó el cerebro, jeje. Puede que me tarde más con este, disculpen todas loa molestías._

_Disculpen mi tardanza y les agradezco su paciencia._

_No olviden sermonearme con sus reviews xD_

_Los quiero!! XOXOX_


	2. La Idea de Nara

_He vuelto! perdón si me trdé mucho (lo se... casi nunca cumplo mis promesas), pero hago lo que puedo. Lamento comunicar q x desgracia (para mi y tlvz para los q leen mis fics) llevo una semana en la escuela, y como es mi último año en secundaria nos han estado bombardeando con tareas, pero estoy tratando de encontrar tiempo libre para escribir. No puedo prometerles algo muy largo xq no me alcanza el tiempo y mi cerebr no da para tanto, pero este capi es realmente un capi (no un simple párrafo... como el anterior, jeje xD). Ps perdonen la tardanza y disfrutenlo._

* * *

La Idea de Nara

-¡Ea, Shikamaru! –el joven Nara se volteó al oír su nombre tras de él. Venía de regreso de la oficina de la Hokage y se dirigía a su casa para tomar una buena siesta.

-¿Tenten? –preguntó desconcertado al encontrarse con la muchacha de los chonguitos,antes de comenzar a reprocharle la molestía que era entreteniéndolo. Estaba agitada, al parecer había corrido hasta topar con él.

La kunoichi se detuvo frente a él, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, y se apoyó en la pared más cercana mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento. Shikamaru la miró, esperando con impaciencia a que hablara; pues le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo.

-¿Y bien? –interrumpió el maestro de las sombras, cansado de esperar.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Con qué? –preguntó extrañado.

-Con Neji

Para Shikamaru aquello era realmente estúpido.

-Nah… tus problemas amorosos no son de mi incumbencia

La kunoichi le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, indicándole que esa no era la idea.

-¿No es sobre eso? –preguntó el Nara. Tenten negó con la cabeza.

-Y dicen que eres un súper dotado… no me lo imagino

-Gomen, pero no me explicaste

-No me dejaste hacerlo

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Mendokusai ¿Vas a decirme?

La kunoichi suspiró antes de hablar, intentando escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

-Siempre que apuesto con Neji él me gana, no importa de que se trate… incluso parece que hace trampa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que se supone que detrás de esa cabezota hay un gran cerebro que puede ayudarme

-¿A ganarle una apuesta al Hyuga? –Tenten asintió –No entiendo.

-Ay… -¿Cómo podía ser que aquella fuera la persona más lista de toda Konoha? - ¿Qué no se supone que eres un genio?

-Genio –coincidió Shikamaru –No adivino

-Te lo plantearé de una manera más sencilla -tomó aire antes de hablar –Pongámoslo así: Hay un ninja al que debo eliminar…

-Te tomas las apuestas muy enserio ¿verdad?

-¡Chist! aún no he terminado.

-…

-He intentado con todo tipo de trampas, pero siempre las evade o las arruina. Me he encargado de hacer todo lo posible, pero no he podido atraparlo. ¿Alguna idea?

-Eso es muy simple: deja las trampas…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo!

-Ahora soy yo el que no ha terminado

Tenten soltó un bufido en forma de disgusto

-Si evade los ataques a larga distancia o los elimina fácilmente eso quiere decir que son su fuerte, entonces solo te queda atacar directamente.

-¿Exponerme?

-Si él no se ha molestado en buscarte a pesar de que sabe que lo sigues es porque está más seguro lejos de ti. Los ataques a corta distancia son su debilidad, eso se sabe por lógica. En pocas palabras busca la debilidad de Neji.

-Pero no tiene ninguna

-¿Estás segura? –Tenten asintió con la cabeza -¿Intentaste con todo?

-Sí. Combates, carreras, de todo. Incluso sabe cocinar y peinarse más rápido y mejor que yo… e iguala mi puntería con las armas.

-¿Neji se hizo chinguitos?

Tenten enmudeció… se suponía que eso era un secreto. Miró al Nara (quien ya comenzaba a ponerse rojo al imaginar la escena) de forma amenazadora, dándole a entender que si hablaba sería hombre muerto.

-¿Intentaste con chicas? -preguntó él, intantando recuperar la compostura. Ver a Neji con chongos se le hacía relamente gracioso.

-¿Con que?

-Con chicas… ya sabes, como la que tengo enfrente de mí con cara de desconcierto.

-Se que soy una chica, gracias por la aclaración. –contestó un tanto irritada -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con Neji?

-Vaya, sí que eres lenta para captar ideas. –dijo Shikamaru, y sigio hablando haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de disgusto que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de la kunoichi. -La única mujer con la que he visto a Neji Hyuga en toda su vida es contigo… y claro con Hinata y Hanabi, pero ellas son sus primas.

-No es cierto, Neji también ha ido a misiones con Sakura e Ino

-Pero solo les habla lo necesario

-Neji es de pocas palabras

-Y también de poca capacidad para relacionarse con mujeres. Usa eso en su contra.

-¿Quieres que juegue con los sentimientos de una chica?

-Solo te propongo que juegues con las capacidades de Neji. Además, contéstame una cosa: ¿Qué puede más, tú moral o tú orgullo?

Tenten se mordió el labio inferior en señal de frustración. La idea no era mala, pero jugar con los sentimientos de alguien iba en contra de sus principios. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Shikamaru se había acercado a ella sino hasta que las pesadas manos del muchacho cayeron sobre sus hombros. Tenten alzó la mirada con un poco de desconcierto, después de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa; Shikamaru sonreía de una forma peculiar, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír con esa seguridad reflejada en el rostro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la kunoichi, olvidando por un momento su frustración.

-No te hagas la indecisa –contestó el muchacho, ampliando aún más su sonrisa –tú y yo sabemos que a ti no te importa jugar con los sentimientos de alguna otra chica con tal de vencer al Hyuga, además… -pensó un momento en si era buena idea decirlo o no antes de continuar –piensas más como un chico que como una chica.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? -preguntó ella, alzando una de sus cejas.

-Ja, descarada. –Tenten sonrió –Solo hazme el favor de ganarle al Hyuga.

-Vamos, Nara. En guerra de cerebros tú eres mejor que él.

-Ya lo sé. Contestó él, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para poder recargarse sobre éstos –Es solo que… quiero verlo perder contra una mujer tan problemática como tú.

* * *

_Raro, inusual, estúpido... supongo que hay muchas maneras de refersirse a este capi, pero yo lo llamo: un milagro! Creanme q me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero enserio tengo un monton de tarea y demasiados maestros nuevos (ademas de q para colmo aun no tenemos lockers y nos exciliaron al sotano -.-... pero supongo q eso no les importa). Procuraré ya no dar fechas de cuando actualizo xq soy una mierda cumpliendo promesas xD, asi q les recomendaría ponerlo en alerta para no tenerlos con la tentación, jeje._

_Ps espero q les haya gustado. Respondo reviews abajo!_

**Maresk321:** _Ps q bueno q te haya gustado! , hice lo q pude, pero supongo q me demoré bastante... jeje. Perdona si el capitulo anterior era muy corto (esq lo estaba manejando mas bien como una intro, y no quise seguirme mucho xq quería ver si tenía algo de exito xD), pero este ya es mas largo, tlvz no mucho. Perdona si te corté la motivación, jeje, éspero no haberlo hecho esta vez._

**Akai Karura:** _Yo se q fue corto y confuso, pero espero que este capi no lo haya sido tanto. Grax x darle una oportunidad!_

**Yuuhi3:** _Espero q este haya sido menos confuso, siento q aclaro mas la trama aqui (xq esa era la intencion). Q bueno q te haya gustado el anterior y espero q asi suceda con este._

**NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga:** _Evidentemente es mas largo (tlvz no lo suficiente, pero expiqué mis razones arriba xD) En cuanto a los otros fics los actalizaré lo más pronto q pueda... hago mi mayor esfuerzo! Espero q te haya gustado._

**Alexa Hiwatari:** _Grax! Sigue leyendolo (eso si quieres eh! xD)_

**azumi hyuga:** _Grax, me tardaré un poquito con los otros fics, pero quiero q qden bn! Perdona si me tardo demasiado. Jeje._

_Espero reviews (solo si tienen tiempo, no lo sientan como obligación xD)_

_XOXOX_

_Bye!!_


End file.
